Magic friend
by Moonlight howling
Summary: Claire hurt herself playing with her friends. Someone special comes to help her. Little oneshot out of chapter 19 of Clouded Sunshine.


**Claire – Magic friend** ….(outtake chapter 19 of Clouded Sunshine)

_**-'-'-'-'-***_

**M**ommy took me to her friend's house today. I liked it there, because two of nicest kids lived there also. Henry and his younger sister Iris. They had lots of great toys and a back yard. Iris and I were both four years old, or that's what our parents said. Henry was one year older. He could be nice, but sometimes he was 'a pain in the butt', whatever that means. I got it from my big brother Quil, he says it all the time. Too bad he isn't here, he had to go to school. A place where you learn things, he calls it 'boring'.

**M**e and Iris are having a tea-party with our dolls. There's lots of pink, my favourite colour. "Would you like some sugar in your tea Miss Peach?" she asks my favourite soft puppet. I called her that because of her dress with peaches on it, of course. She also smelled sweet. We were playing along in the living room.

Our mothers were talking in the kitchen, while they listened to music also. Stupid music, for grown ups. It made me yawn. Well, it seemed that Henry thought the same thing. He came in from the kitchen and closed the door. "Ah, better," he said, throwing a ball up in the air. "You can't play inside with a football," Iris said with a stern face. She stirred the invisible tea in her little pink cup.

**H**enry stuck out his tongue and started bouncing the ball on the floor. We tried to ignore him, but after three times he couldn't catch the ball anymore and it landed in the middle of our tea-party. Iris jumped up; "you are mean!" I'm going to get you!" Henry fled towards the back door, his sister chasing after him. I hesitated for a moment and decided I would help Iris.

They were going around the house and I ran to the front door to grab Henry as he past by. I missed him and stumbled just in front of his sister. She jumped to the side and didn't trip over me. Once I wasn't wobbly anymore, I followed them. We began to run in circles, through the yard, into the living room using the back door and out the open front door again.

**I**t was starting to be fun, us girls forgot to be mad at the one boy. I was near the front door again, which was around a small corner, when a gust of wind blew it shut. Not all the way, but enough for my fingers to hurt when got caught between the frame and the door. "Ouch!" They were throbbing and felt like they were swelling. I shook my hand as tears started to form. The sting got worse and I couldn't help crying a little.

But it wasn't the first time something like this had happened. I was not a baby anymore. Opening the front door with my left hand I walked outside to a bucket of water and stuck my hand in the cool wet stuff. That helped a bit, but my fingers were turning blue.

**I**ris had captured Henry and I could hear them messing about on the other side of house. Suddenly I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye. Someone jumped over the fence and I recognised the head of curls. She walked over to me like she was on air. "Claire, she said, you hurt yourself, are you alright?" I wondered how she knew, but saw her looking at my hand in the bucket.

"Hey May, I greeted her, yeah, the door slammed shut and my fingers were in the way." This pretty lady was a friend of Quil and his group and therefore also my friend. She was very different though. Her skin was cold and her eyes had a weird colour, but nobody ever said anything about it. But I wasn't worried or afraid, no really, she was nice and I liked her.

**G**ently she picked up my hand that hurt. It felt as good as the water. She kneeled down and looked at me. "I'm going to help you, she whispered, but you can't tell anybody." Shht, she put her finger on her lips. "It's a magic trick and it has to be a secret, okay?" I nodded, I liked tricks. She put one hand on top of mine and the other under it. Like a hand-sandwich. Her eyes closed a moment and my hand felt a little warmer and tingly. The pain went away fast, just like that.

She let go and my hand was fine. I turned it side to side and my fingers weren't purple anymore. I stared at her; "How did you do that?" She shook her head. "I can't tell you, it's just something I can do," she said softly. Her sparkly eyes begged me like a puppy. I sighed; "Okay'. "Thank you," she whispered, while making a little bow. Then she put her finger on her lips one more time before leaving. Wow, she was special. Maybe she was a fairy or something, or an angel.

Henry and Iris walked towards me and asked: "Who were you talking to?" I smiled and said: "A very special friend who just dropped by." They were giving me funny looks, but I didn't care. I was only thinking of May and wondered if Quil knew what she could do. Yeah, I'd have to ask him soon.


End file.
